Beginning of a legend
by mrblade6666
Summary: A boy finds a forgotten temple and the legend begins


Like all stories we start at the beginning.

In one of the largest forests in the land of fire, we find a small boy with bright blonde hair, three whisker like birthmarks on either cheek and startling azure blue eyes that drew you into the depths that could make you feel that you were looking into his soul, a very old soul. He is on an adventure through the forest taking in the smells, sights and sounds hoping today would be the day that he would find something that would be different and exciting. The boy was making his way through the dense luscious bushes.

The boy broke through to a clearing and saw in the distance, a building that looked like an abandoned temple that had seen better days. Feeling excitement and anticipation that this time he had ventured on to something special that made him feel mixed emotions that were confusing. With a humble stance, he approached the entrance of the temple and noticed that one of the stone symbol's above the temple entrance was the same symbol as on his t-shirt.

As he walked up the stone steps to the entrance of the temple on one of the big doors that had not rotted he saw the Uzumaki clan symbols again .

He walked into the temple hall there was four rooms two to his left and the same to his right but in front of him at the end of the hall was a podium of sorts where hung twenty seven oni-masks beneath three connected symbols of the clan, underneath was a row of ornate, black flames.

As he looked at the black flames he became transfixed as though time had no meaning he did not realise that the sun had set. He came to his senses and noted that the shadows that lit the temple from the sunlight were hardly there he looked outside knowing that he had missed his chance to get back in safely, he was going to have to stay the night because it was too dangerous to walk or even run back at night.

Darkness surrounded him the only light was from the black dancing flames that flickered and danced making shadows dance around the temple. He remembers the other rooms and decides to explore further as he enters the first room he sees a flicker of light that grows and continues to jump from one wall torch to another filling the room with light the room looks different from when he had just poked his head in earlier it wasn't crumbled and run down it was like it was repairing itself as he stood there. What was going on!

He felt a lot less energetic than he was normally almost like having energy drained from him. He thought this is no time to be poorly he needed to sleep he could feel it quite strongly he tried fighting the sensation.

He looked into the four rooms briefly looking thinking I will have a better look when I am not so sleepy. He had found a bedroom, a small library that instead of books it was covered in seals not that he knew what seals were anyway, a room that looked as if it was somewhere that food and cooking would be prepared and last room had a painting of a tree, on it were faces and names of the people, on the main branch of the tree he could see his own face under a beautiful redheaded women as he tried to read the woman's name Ku- Kushina Uzumaki the same surname as himself he went to touch her face he accidentally cut his fingers on something sharp in the wall as the blood trickled down the woman's face some splashed on to his face one of the seals started to have a red glow which started to spread around the room followed by a pattern of symbols and black written which covered him as well.

He felt the extreme tiredness again he could hardly lift his feet to walk he stumbled slowly to where he had seen a bed of sorts in one of the other rooms he hardly managed to reach it when he fell and collapsed into oblivion sinking Into layers of the softest mattress that seemed to catch him and cocoon him as he fell deeper and deeper.

As the boy lay sleeping in the temple. Far off in the middle of kaijuu ocean lay a cloister of islands surrounded by whirlpools. The centre island looked like the aftermath of a Tailed Beast Ball that had exploded. At the far end of the island stood a temple the exact replica of the temple in the land of fire.

A old man named Yamamoto was Rousing to temple that had the family trees in it looking.

As Yamamoto was looking at the family trees hoping the find the one who activated the Uzumaki bloodline as he was looking a young girl red hair came up to he and .said " look at the main branch " so he did his eyes widens a look of disbelief and hope appears as he read the name of the one who awoken the Uzumaki bloodline. Uzumaki Naruto As if staring for hours he said "Andromede get ready we're going to the temple in the land of fire." All Andromeda Did was nod her head as a sign of acknowledgement.

As both of them was readying the ship to depart of the island yamato was hoping that the wind was on their backs .

The now know name of the young blonde hair boy naruto was walking from the dream he was having about ramen . He noticed that the room he was in now look as new as the day it was made.

as he was wounding around the temple he notice a reflection of light that caught his eyes. it was a broken piece of a mirror that was on the floor. as he look at the the broken piece of mirror he notices a lock of hair has turn to a shade of blood red. he started to freak out because he fought that he had cut his head. After he had stop freaking out about his hair, his stomach growl.


End file.
